


Complicit

by tercalumireis (aishwarya)



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishwarya/pseuds/tercalumireis
Summary: “Isn't this what you wanted? A common criminal on his knees, paying the price for his crimes?”





	Complicit

The fireworks overhead light up the scene and Flynn likes what he sees—Yuri taking him in with ease, head moving with the ebb and flow of the water, relishing how Flynn buckles with every twist of his tongue—the views of a captain celebrating a bounty collected. 

“ _Yuri_ ,” Flynn hisses, breathless and bothered and too close for comfort. 

The vigilante is complicit, much too calm for a man cornered for his crimes, moving with a rhythm as if his sentence depends on it. But Mantaic is small, empty—less land for his men to comb through before they find their first-in-command panting for air against hollow palm trees, fist full of long, dark hair—and Flynn begins to pull away, wincing when Yuri’s hands stick to his hips like glue.

“… Not finished yet,” Yuri mumbles, picking up the pace, taking it deeper than Flynn remembers— _when did that change?_ —and it isn’t long until he finishes, knees buckling as Yuri takes one last lick, cheeks hot and red as he looks down and greets dark eyes with a scowl.

“What’s the matter?” Yuri begins, grin white and wide. “Isn't this what you wanted? A common criminal on his knees, paying the price for his crimes?”

Flynn wishes it were that easy.


End file.
